I'm A Hunger Games Victor—Not Your Avox
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Cinderella has a twin sister named Ariana Tremaine. Ariana grows up first as Jenna Mason, loses memory, then as Nightlock and Rue's older sister, volunteering and winning the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games along with Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, and Thresh—joins the rebellion and eventually loses her entire family. Will Ella ever get close to her twin or will Ariana keep Ella out?
1. Prologue

I'm A Hunger Games Victor—Not Your Avox

My name is Ariana Tremaine. You've probably heard of my twin sister—Cinderella—the servant girl who married the prince. However, my real family—Mom, Dad, Rue, Ricky, Ryan, Robbie, Rose, and Rae—and my real friends—Thresh, Seeder, Chaff, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta Odair, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Gale Hawthorne—all know me and refer to me as Nightlock or Lockie. This is the story of how I was reunited with the Tremaines, fought to keep my family's memory alive, and most important—my triumphant return to Panem.


	2. Pain And A Journey

I sat alone and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Seeder looked helplessly at me—she had been my mentor during the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games and the 3rd Quarter Quell aka the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games and had taken me in after the Second Rebellion, when I had no one else to turn to and had lost everyone I had loved—she had no clue how to help me now. I had been broken—possibly beyond repair. My entire family—Mom, Dad, Rae, Rose, Ricky, Robbie, Ryan, and—I forced myself to think the name of my favorite sister and little helper—Rue—was dead. I gulped and choked back a sob and a sad song rose from my heart. "If you hear a voice in the middle of the night say and it will be all right, it will be me. If you feel a hand guiding you along when the path feels wrong, it will be me. There is no mountain that I can't climb. For you I'd swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way and I go mine, our light will shine and it will be me. If there is a key that goes to your heart, a special heart, it will be me. If you need a friend, call out to the wind to hold you again, it will be me. Oh, how the world seems so unfair, creating a love that cannot be shared. As you go your way and I go mine, our light will shine and it will be me. I steal ever after. There's a place for two. Hear the old tears of laughter, I'll be there for you—in the sun and the moon, in the land and the sea—look all around you. It will be me. There is no mountain that I can't climb. For you I'd swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way and I go mine, our light will shine and it will be me. It will be me. It will be me."

A mockingjay entered and I cried, "She's dead! She's never coming back! Rue is gone!" It chirped at me and I followed it out of District 11. Thus my journey began.

I sighed and slowly began to sing, "Little brother, I remember when you first came home. Then came another little brother of our own. Even when you break my toys, you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys. Even when you're making too much noise, you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys. Little brothers. Little brothers. Little brothers."

I listened as the mockingjays all took up my song. I smiled weakly—it didn't reach my eyes—no emotions had since Rue's death in a bombing in the Capitol.

I numbly began singing a second song—a song that Rue and I had loved—when one of us was feeling down or was sick, we'd sing it to cheer each other up. "The morning cold and reigning dark before the dawn would come. How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun? Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. You came like crashing thunder breaking through these walls of stone. You came with wide-eyed wonder into all this great unknown. Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. Hush now. Don't you be afraid. I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away—I'm right here with you. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. You are... You came from heaven shining bright as God still fashioned you. The beating heart inside me crumblin' at this one so new. Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. No matter how far you wander for a thousand years or longer, I'll always be there for you, right here with you. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. I hope your tears are few and fast. I hope your dreams come true at last. I hope you find out that it goes on and on and on and on. I hope you wish on every star. I hope you never fall too far. I hope this world can take how wonderful you are. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. You are. Oooh."


	3. An Interview In The Capital

After I reached the Capitol, I was immediately interviewed by Caesar Flickerman.

"Tell me, Nightlock, with the Hunger Games over and done—permanently—what are your plans?" he asked.

"Traveling," I murmured.

"So you're leaving our wonderful country of Panem?" Caesar was stunned.

I grimaced and replied, "I'm not leaving Panem!"

Caesar raised his eyebrows and I said, "Let me explain, my friend."

He nodded and I stood up and began to sing. "No man, no madness, though their sad power may prevail, can possess, conquer, my country's heart. They rise to fail. She is eternal. Long before nations' lines were drawn—when no flags flew, when no armies stood, my land was born. And you ask me why I love her through wars, death, and despair. She is the constant, we who don't care. And you wonder will I leave her, but how? I cross over borders, but I'm still there now. How could I leave her? Where would I start? Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart. My land's only borders lie around my heart!"

Everyone stood up and began cheering while Caesar wiped away a few tears, so moved by my declaration of loyalty to Panem. I sat down and continued, "and I'd like to do some studying in District 8—refine my dressmaking and designing skills."

Caesar grinned and said, "Your designing skills are fine—your tattoo that you designed has become part of the Panem flag."

"Yes, but I meant large designs—not just little details," I clarified.

Caesar nodded and asked, "Anything in regards to romance?"

I shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Maybe someday. But really right now I've lost so many people I love, I'm afraid to let anyone in—even Seeder, who has been like a mother to me—in the arena both times, during the Second Rebellion, and after the Second Rebellion, taking me in and caring for me."

Caesar touched my arm, a comforting gesture. I smiled—a weak attempt at gratitude. He smiled gently back at me.

Then he asked, "After your travels, you will return home, I resume?"

"I will return to Panem, but as for a home, I no longer have one. I haven't had one since Rue's death," I answered honestly as tears streaked down my face. The interview ended then because I was unable to answer anymore questions.


	4. District 7

Six months after leaving the Capitol and three weeks after I left District 8, since I'd finished my designing and dressmaking course, I was camping in the District 7 meadow. I climbed the nearest and tallest tree and looked out over Johanna's home district. I wondered if she could see me, but then remembered it didn't matter. I leaned back against the tree and began singing again. "A hand above the water—an angel reaching for the sky. Is it raining in heaven? Do you want us to cry? And everywhere the broken-hearted on every lonely avenue—no one could reach them—no one but you. One by one, only the good die young. They're flying too close to the sun and life goes on without you. Another tricky situation—I get to drowning in the blues and I find myself thinking well, what would you do? Yes, it was such an operation forever paying every due. Hell, you made a sensation. You found a way through. One by one, only the good die young. They're only flying too close to the sun and we'll remember forever. And now the party must be over. I guess we'll never understand the sense of your leaving. Was it the way it was planned? And so we grace another table and raise our glasses one more time. There's a face at the window and I ain't never never saying goodbye, oh. One by one, only the good die young. They're only flying too close to the sun. Crying for nothing, crying for no one, no one but you."

After I finished singing, Johanna found me and said, "Stop moping, Firefly, or I'll whack you upside the head with my axe."

I nodded silently—Johanna was only super scary when she had an axe with her, especially if she was high or drunk. I joined her and she hugged me. "Still miss her?" she asked gently.

I weakly nodded and mumbled, "Yes."

Then I added, "And that's why I'm traveling."

Johanna nodded and hugged me again. Then she said, "Then may the odds be ever in your favor."

I smiled weakly and left District 7 the following day.


	5. Arrival in Nanthia

A year after the interview in the Capitol with Caesar Flickerman, I found myself in a small and peaceful village. I glanced around—to the north stood a large and dominant palace. To the south stood a rather elegant yet humble house—I'd seen better fancier ones—in fact, I owned one in Victor's Village. Someone grinned at me and said, "Cinderella? What can I get for you?"

I turned and murmured, "I'm not Cinderella."

I added under my breath, "Whoever that is."

Then the real Cinderella arrived in town. I studied her and realized I looked identical to her—the only difference was in what we were wearing. She was dressed as a maid and I was dressed in traveling garb.

Someone asked, "Cinderella, who's the girl over there?"

She stared at me and then yelped, mostly freaked out by the fact that we looked identical to each other. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" she demanded.

"I'm Nightlock, but if we're going to be friends, call me Lockie. And be warned—I'm as deadly as my name. I have no clue," I answered.

Then I asked, "Where am I?"

"Nanthia," she replied instantly.

I nodded.

She asked, "Any siblings?"

I glared at her and she fell silent. Then she grabbed my arm. "If anyone can explain our freaky resemblance, it's Stepmother," she said eagerly.

This girl was really annoying and too perky for my liking. I nodded sullenly.

After she finished her shopping, she inclined her head and motioned as if to say, "Come on, Lockie."

I quickly followed her to the house on the south side of town.

As we walked, she begged, "Promise me you'll behave."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Promise."

Then I added, "Of course I'll behave. Who do you think I am—Johanna Mason or Katniss Everdeen?"

Cinderella glared at me. I glared back at her. We reached the house and I quickly changed my expression to neutral—the same expression I wore on Reaping Day.


	6. Stepmother, Who Is This Person?

Cinderella entered the house and took care of the groceries. Then she grabbed my arm and carefully knocked on her stepmother's door. "Come in child," the older woman ordered.

Cinderella entered, dragging me behind her.

"Stepmother, I met this girl in town today and I don't understand why she looks identical to me," Cinderella—I'll call her Fire Girl from now—stated.

Lady Tremaine smiled at me and said, "Welcome back, Ariana."

She turned to Cinderella and said, "Cinderella, she looks identical to you because she's your identical twin sister, Ariana."

The room fell silent after that as Fire Girl and I stared stupidly at each other, completely stunned.


	7. We're Identical Twins?

Then Fire Girl slowly grinned and said, "Cool!" as I scowled and said, "Not cool!"

Stepmother laughed, as she observed that our reactions were completely opposite.

"Cinderella, make sure Ariana learns how things work around here, understood?" Stepmother ordered. "And no fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Stepmother," Fire Girl and I chorused.

Then Fire Girl nodded. She led me to the kitchen. "We get up at dawn, feed the animals, feed Stepmother, Drizella, and Anastasia. Then we do chores. Then we eat the scraps from their breakfast, lunch, and dinner," she finished.

I scowled and then joked, "Well, if we went into the arena and had no food, we'd have an advantage."

She elbowed me and I quickly pinned her. "Correction—I'd have an advantage," I corrected. She glared at me and I silently vowed to keep her out of my nightmare, to keep Rue's memory to myself.

Then she added, "Call me Ella."

I nodded agreeably.


	8. The First Evening

Ella and I then served Anastasia, Drizella, and Stepmother dinner. Then we did some last minute cleaning.

After we cleaned up the dinner trays—I'd let Ella eat most of the scraps, only taking a few for myself. She looked at me and I murmured, "I was in charge of feeding my family back in Panem. I'll do the same thing here for you."

She nodded gratefully. We went up to bed—I sat silently on my bed after we each changed into our nightgowns. She crawled into bed and she asked, "Which one of us is older?"

I shrugged and said, "We'll say me since I'll be the one making sure we have something to eat." She nodded.

Then she said, "You never answered. Did you have other siblings?"

I sighed and said, "Ella, get some sleep."

She grimaced and I quickly tucked the blanket around her and began to sing, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow—a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away—a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." Ella drifted off to sleep and I gave her the Panem salute and said, "Good night, Ella. Sleep well."

I went over to my bed and sat on it as tears slid down my face. Yeah, Snow was gone, but so was Rue. I stared up at the ceiling and began to sing, "I dreamed a dream in time gone by when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted, but the tigers come at night with their voices soft as thunder as they tear your hope apart—as they turn your dream to shame. And still I dream she'll come to me, that we will live the years together but there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living—so different from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." Tears streamed down my face as I fell asleep.


	9. The Nightmare

I sat up suddenly, yelping out, "Rue! God! No! Not Rue! Not Rue! Please! Not Rue! Please, not Rue! Please!"

Lately, most of my nightmares were of Rue's final moments—Gale Hawthorne carrying Rue out to me, me snatching her into my arms, me holding her, me begging her not to die, begging her to stay with me, me singing to her as she died, and Gale catching me as I burst into tears and threatened to faint from grief.

I looked around and began to cry. I missed Rue—she'd been my younger sister, my assistant, and my best friend—only Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason understood what I'd been through. Katniss understood what it is like to lose a sibling you were responsible for during the Capitol bombing—that's how Prim died and Johanna understood what it was like to lose everyone you loved because you refused to let President Coriolanus Snow turn you into a prostitute in the Capitol. I gave up on sleep after that nightmare. I sat on my bed and sang a second lullaby. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby even the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. La La La La. La La La La. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. La La La La. Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

Ella rolled over and stared at me. "Go back to sleep, Ella," I murmured. She nodded and curled up and quickly fell asleep again.


	10. A Dream Is A Wish

The next morning, Ella woke up and saw the tears in my eyes and that I'd been crying. "Later, Fire Girl," I begged.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the animals around her. "If I tell you what my dream was about, then it won't come true. After all..." she said.

Then she began singing. "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small. Alone in the night, you whisper thinking no one can hear you at all. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you. Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes. A dream is a wish your heart makes. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you. Don't let your heart be filled with your sorrow for all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."

The clock sounded and we both groaned. "Oh killjoy! I hear you! I'm up! I'm up!" she griped. "I hear you! Time to get up and start another day!"

"Even he orders me around," she complained to the birds and mice. "Well, there's one thing—they can't order me to stop dreaming and perhaps someday the dreams that I wish will come true."

Ella and I dressed and headed downstairs. As we got dressed, I returned to my mental Avox state. As we dressed, my mockingjay sang Ella's song to us. I grinned and said, "It likes your voice." Before we went downstairs, we met and freed Gus.


	11. Breakfast

Both Ella and I paused outside Stepmother's room after we'd carefully tiptoed past Anastasia and Drizella's rooms. I whispered, "I'll get the curtains. You get Lucifer."

She nodded. After I'd opened the curtains, she opened Stepmother's door and began calling for Lucifer. "Here, kitty, kitty. Here, kitty."

Finally, she got frustrated with the cat and snapped, "Lucifer! Come here!"

Lucifer slunk—there was no other way to describe it—toward us. Cinderella scowled and, shutting the door, hissed, "Well, I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's not my idea to feed you first. It's orders."

We all headed downstairs. Ella grinned as I gracefully flipped into the kitchen. "Great way to make a speedy escape," I murmured, silently adding, away from the Cornucopia.

She rolled her eyes at me. I laughed. Then we noticed Bruno growling and biting and kicking the rug. Lucifer was hissing at Bruno from the second step. Ella stood over Bruno and called, "Bruno. Bruno. Bruno."

Bruno slowly woke up and stared at his owner. Ella smiled at her dog. "Dreaming again?" she asked. Bruno nodded. "Chasing Lucifer?" she asked. Bruno nodded. "Did you catch him?" she asked. Bruno nodded.

She frowned and said, "Well, that's bad." Lucifer chuckled from his seat on the step—I wanted to kill that cat.

Bruno and I both scowled at her—I'd only dealt with two cats and, so far, I much preferred Buttercup—Primrose and Katniss Everdeen's cat—to Lucifer—Stepmother's cat—that might be because Buttercup actually worked for and earned his food and Lucifer just lays around and everything is just handed to him. Ella continued, "You know the orders. What if they heard you upstairs? So if you want to keep a nice warm bed, you've got to rid of those dreams. And do you know how?"

Bruno and I looked sheepishly at Ella, when we heard a thunk outside. I hurried over to the package and picked it up. "It's for us, Ella," I murmured.

Ella asked, "What is it?"

I opened it and said, "It's District 11 bread."

"How did you know that?" Ella asked.

"I ate scraps of this kind of bread when I was a child," I admitted.

I looked thoughtfully at Ella and stated, "I wonder who starved for us to get this bread."

Ella nodded and asked, "How do we thank them?"

I motioned for her to join me outside. "Make sure the cameras can see you," I hissed.

She nodded and I held out the bread and said, "My sister and I thank the people of District 11. We will eat well today."

We went back inside and Ella resumed the 'don't-dream-about-chasing-and-catching'—in my case, killing—'Lucifer' lecture for Bruno. I asked, "How do we get rid of those dreams?"

Ella grinned and said, "Just learn to like cats."

Bruno looked horrified and I whispered, "Trust me, Bruno. Not all cats are as horrible as Lucifer."

Ella whacked me on the side of my head and I muttered, "Didn't Stepmother order us not to fight?"

Ella nodded and I asked, "Why?"

She said, "She doesn't want to deal with us arguing because that happens often enough between Drizella and Anastasia."

I nodded. Then she continued, "Besides everyone has their good points—even Lucifer."

I asked, "Such as?"

Ella concentrated. "Um, there's... Well... There's got to be something good about Lucifer."

When she was unable to come up with a good trait for Lucifer, I replied, "Exactly. Lucifer is evil. End of discussion."

We both whirled when we heard Lucifer's pained cry. Stunned, Ella, scolded, "Bruno!"

I picked up Lucifer—to check for injuries and got scratched for my efforts. I quickly set him back down. Ella patted Bruno on the head and said, "Come on, Bruno. Outside. I know it's difficult but we're all going to have to learn to get along."

She came in and slammed the platter of milk down in front of Lucifer, snarling, "And that includes you, Your Majesty."

She glanced at me and whispered, "I know—Lucifer attacked Bruno—not the other way around."

Ella began feeding the other animals while I began fixing breakfast for Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drizella. I glanced at the container of fruit and studied the outside of it. I had seen that container before. I froze when the chimes began ringing and Ella rejoined me. "Ella, all that fruit—it's from District 11." I informed her.

She nodded. Then we quickly took the breakfast trays upstairs. Both Anastasia and Drizella snapped at me that they needed their beauty sleep and I answered, "I'll keep that in mind."

Then we got Drizella's ironing, Anastasia's mending, and Stepmother's laundry. We went back to the kitchen and I cut the District 11 bread in half and we each ate our share. Then we heard a terrified scream and sprinted up the stairs.


	12. Mice and Punishments

Anastasia ran out of her room and glared at me and Ella. She snapped, "I know you two were behind this!"

She ran into Stepmother's room. Drizella came out of her room and asked, "What did you do now?" Then Drizella ran into Stepmother's room.

We heard Anastasia say, "Mother, Cinderella and Ariana put a mouse under my teacup. A big fat ugly brown mouse!"

Then it was silent, but we knew Stepmother and Drizella were comforting Anastasia. We freed Gus from Lucifer as we waited anxiously for Stepmother to call us. We were in trouble. Ella didn't have much of an excuse, but I did. I would say it was an honest mistake—I mean I didn't know that Anastasia was afraid of mice. I'd only arrived in Nanthia yesterday afternoon.

After what felt like forever, Anastasia and Drizella left Stepmother's room, both smirking. Anastasia muttered, "Now the two of you are going to get it."

We both entered Stepmother's room, not acknowledging either Anastasia or Drizella.

"Come here," Stepmother ordered.

We walked over and Ella protested, "You don't honestly believe that I..."

"Silence!" Stepmother ordered.

Ella sulked—slightly—as Stepmother continued, "It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was only trying..." Ella interrupted.

"Hold your tongue!" Stepmother snapped.

Ella fell silent and listened as Stepmother listed her chores for the day. "Now let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hallway—clean it. And the windows—upstairs and downstairs—wash them. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the porch, wash the main entrance and the staircase and the tapestries and the draperies..."

"But I just finished..." she protested.

"Do them again! And don't forget the garden. And the mending and the sewing and the laundry. Oh, and one more thing—see that Lucifer gets his bath," Stepmother finished.

Then she turned to me and I blurted out, "I didn't know, Stepmother. It was an accident. I take full blame. Punish me instead of Cinderella."

Ella raised her eyebrows as Stepmother said, "Since you didn't know, I won't punish you as severely. However, you must clean the kitchen and the attic and scrub the roof. And help with Lucifer's bath. And the sewing and the mending and the laundry."

I nodded and Stepmother dismissed us. Anastasia and Drizella both screamed at Ella, "Take care of my things first!"

I walked over and said, "Anastasia. Drizella. Relax. I can do your mending, Anastasia, while Cinderella does the ironing for you, Drizella."

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.


	13. Chores

Ella and I quickly took care of the ironing, mending, and laundry and returned them to their proper owners. Now we were going to give Lucifer his bath.

Ella had just gotten Lucifer into the bucket when he yowled and some of the water splashed out and hit me. I let out a high-pitched scream of terror. Lucifer stared, stunned, at me and Ella quickly finished bathing him as I shook violently next to her and tears streamed down my face. Stepmother called, "What's going on down there?"

Ella called back, "Nothing, Stepmother. We're just giving Lucifer his bath."

"What was the scream about then?" she pressed.

We exchanged a glance and Ella replied, "I have no clue, Stepmother."

"Then find out," Stepmother. "And help your sister learn some respect."

Ella nodded. Then we each began our other chores. She finished work in the garden, the tapestries and draperies and cleaning the carpet in the main hallway while I finished cleaning the kitchen and the attic. While Ella began scrubbing the entryway, the music lesson began and I began scrubbing the roof. I groaned when I heard Drizella's awful—atrocious—singing.


	14. The Battle on the Roof

As I cleaned the roof, I began singing my part and the end of the traditional District 11 funeral song. "It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. And because I knew you, because I knew you, because I knew you, I have been changed for good." As I sang, tears streamed down my face—the hardest time it was to sing that song was at my family's eight funerals and especially Rue's funeral because of how close I'd been to my younger sister. My mockingjay quickly sang my song back to me. Then suddenly it sounded the alarm and I whirled, coming face to face with Cato's brother.

I stumbled backwards. "You're gonna pay, District 11!" he threatened.

I bit my lip and then punched him. "They called me Deadly Nightlock for a reason," I growled.

He stabbed my upper left arm and I screamed, "Katniss! Help!"

An arrow flew by me and hit Cato's brother, killing him instantly. Katniss joined me, yelling, "Are there more? Are there more?"

"No! No! No! No! No!" I shouted. She nodded and helped me quickly bandage my injured arm and then turned to leave. Then she paused and we both made the gesture of respect to each other. Then she left, and I finished cleaning the roof, singing a second song. "Little brother, I remember when you first came home. Then came another little brother of our own. Even when you break my toys, you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys. Even when you're making too much noise, you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys. Little brothers. Little brothers. Little brothers." After I finished cleaning the roof, I whistled off Rue's melody and swung myself back into the attic.


	15. Learning of the Interview

I went downstairs and rescrubbed the entrance for Ella when there was a second knock. I opened the door and I groaned. "Hi, Haymitch," I greeted stiffly.

He grinned and said, "Got any living relatives?"

"Just my twin sister, Ella. Why?" I replied.

"Caesar Flickerman is coming to interview the two of you—tonight at six-thirty," Haymitch informed me.

"Stylists?" I asked.

"Casca for you and Cinna for Ella," Haymitch answered.

I grinned and asked, "Who'll be watching?"

"The interview will be on national Panem tv," he finished. Then he left. I grinned and sprinted up the stairs—I had to tell Ella—this was great for us. It might even give us a way out.


	16. Telling Ella About the Interview

Ella saw me and asked, "You finished your chores?"

I nodded. "Then you can start your dress for the royal ball that's tonight," she said eagerly.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Who cares? I can't go anyway. And don't bother picking out a dress either."

"Why not?" she asked, clutching Mother's dress.

I grinned and answered, "Because Caesar Flickerman is coming to interview us and we're gonna be on national TV in Panem—meaning everyone will be watching—and our stylists—Cinna, who was Katniss's stylist at the last two Hunger Games, will be your stylist, and my stylist, Casca—will be picking out our outfits. I hope you're not afraid of fire, Ella," I finished.

She put away the pink dress she'd been holding and said, "Come on. You should probably tell Stepmother you're not going to the ball." I nodded, agreeably—I just had to not let information about the interview slip.


	17. Telling Stepmother I'm Not Going

Stepmother glanced at me and I murmured, "I finished my chores, Stepmother."

She nodded and I added, "I'm not going to the ball."

Drizella jumped in and said, "But the invitation said that by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend!"

I nodded and replied, "Drizella, when you've been through hell twice over, like I have, you're not going to consider yourself an eligible maiden—especially after the hell I went through."

Stepmother nodded. She had no idea why I was really skipping the ball. She was going to be so surprised.


	18. Final Preparations for the Interview

After we finished helping Drizella and Anastasia get ready for the ball, Ella watched for the carriage while I snuck the prep teams through the window and into our room. When the carriage arrived, Ella knocked on Stepmother's door and reported, "The carriage is here."

Stepmother nodded and then realized something. "Why, Cinderella, you're not ready," she stated.

"I'm not going," she said confidently, knowing she had to make a good impression on the people of Panem.

Drizella smirked and called, "Good for you! After all, you are a pathetic little maid and no one will ever marry you or Ariana!"

Ella joined me and the prep teams in the attic, who immediately set to work, using waterproof makeup for both of us. I'd arranged for Caesar not to arrive until six-fifteen, so Stepmother wouldn't know about and try to monopolize the interview. Then we were each put in our dresses. Ella's looked identical to Katniss's first interview dress and then, after quickly kissing me, Casca murmured, "Both dresses are your design, Lockie."

I grinned knowing instantly why the hem of Ella's dress was plain fabric—she'd light up the night. Ella and I went downstairs for our interview.


	19. The Interview

Caesar grinned at us and started the interview. "Good evening, citizens of Panem. I'm Caesar Flickerman, live with Nightlock of District 11—known here in Nanthia as Ariana Tremaine—and her twin sister, Ella Tremaine—called Cinderella by their stepfamily."

He turned to Ella and asked, "Could you twirl for me?"

She nodded and spun, disappearing among the flames. I grinned and she twirled again. Then she sat next to me again. Then he asked, "Tell me, Ella. Why does your stepfamily call you Cinderella?"

She took a deep breath and answered, "I usually do most—all—of the chores and end up covered in cinders and dirt by the end of the day."

Caesar gasped and said, "That's terrible, Ella."

She nodded. Then he turned to me and asked, "Nightlock, how is the hydrophobia?"

I grinned and said, "It's not too bad. I did have a flare-up earlier today though. We—Ella—was bathing Lucifer and some of the water hit me. I'm alright now."

Ella looked at me and asked, "How'd you develop hydrophobia?"

"Two years ago, I helped Cinna, Portia, Casca, a couple other stylists and some prep teams escape President Coriolanus Snow. I was captured and taken to the same cell block as Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark. I was tortured. I was dunked in a tank of boiling hot water and then shocked. Then I was dunked in a tank of freezing cold water and then shocked. Needless to say, Peeta, Johanna, and I can all identify each other's screams."

Caesar was stunned and said, "Then it's a good thing President Coriolanus Snow is dead."

I nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Then he asked, "When did you two meet and/or learn about each other's existence?"

We looked at each other and I said, "Yesterday afternoon."

He grinned and said, "Well, you've got plenty of bonding to do."

I stared uncomfortably at floor and murmured, "I'm not sure about that, Caesar. After losing most of my family, I'm very reluctant to let anyone in."

He nodded. Then he asked, "Who would you consider your family, Nightlock?"

"The dead members of my family include Mother, Father, Mom, Dad, Rae, Rose, Robbie, Ricky, Ryan, Mags, Woof, Cecilia, the Morphlings, Brutus, Wiress, Blight, Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick Odair, Maysilee Donner, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, Foxface, Titus, and Rue. The living members include my twin sister, Ella Tremaine, Casca, Cinna, Portia, Beetee, Haymitch Abernathy, Annie Cresta Odair, Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Thresh, and Enobaria. I know I included the Careers, but we Victors—we Tributes—must stand together in solidarity," I replied.

"Who are the Careers?" Ella asked.

"Three years ago, there used to be this annual athletic/mental/emotional competition called the Hunger Games in Panem. The Careers came from Districts 1, 2, and 4 and were trained from an early age to be in the Hunger Games. Technically, it was cheating but hey those Districts were the Capitol's lapdogs." I explained.

Caesar grinned and then glanced at Ella. He frowned and asked, "What's troubling you, child?"

"Well, our stepsister, Drizella, well, she said some hateful things about us," she sniffled.

I hugged her and said, "I may not have lived very long but I can say this—Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drizella are all Career Lovers."

Ella raised her eyebrows and I clarified, "Fans of the Careers outside their home district and a District 11 insult."

"What did she say?" Caesar asked.

"'Good for you! After all, you are a pathetic little maid and no one will ever marry you or Ariana!'" she answered.

I hugged her as Caesar snapped, "This Drizella sounds horrid..."

I grinned and said, "You should hear her singing. It's torture."

Ella smiled, but then began to cry. I threw my arms around her neck and I said, "It's not true, Ella. You'll marry someone great. Wait and see. I might get married someday—probably to a fellow Victor if it's not to Casca—but my husband has to be willing to help me deal with my nightmares. Unless I don't sleep—which seems to be what Anastasia and Drizella want from me."

Ella sobbed louder and said, "No. Drizella's right. I'll never get away."

I shook my head and said, "Run away to District 11 with me. You'd be safe and rich and Stepmother could never get my house. You'd only have to work harvest time."

Ella nodded, but was still crying. I took a deep breath and began to sing, "The morning cold and reigning dark before the dawn would come. How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun? Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. You came like crashing thunder breaking through these walls of stone. You came with wide-eyed wonder into all this great unknown. Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. Hush now. Don't you be afraid. I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away—I'm right here with you. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. You are... You came from heaven shining bright as God still fashioned you. The beating heart inside me crumblin' at this one so new. Oh-whoa. Oh-whoa. No matter where—how far—you wander for a thousand years or longer, I'll always be there for you, right here with you. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. I hope your tears are few and fast. I hope your dreams come true at last. I hope you find out that it goes on and on and on and on. I hope you wish on every star. I hope you never fall too far. I hope this world can take how wonderful you are. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are. You came amazing right into my heart. You're so amazing, you are. You are. Oooh."

Caesar said, "If it's any comfort, Ella, I'd rather be related to you than to Drizella."

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Ariana. Thanks, Caesar."

"Does your stepfamily know about this interview?" he asked.

"No," we answered simultaneously.

He laughed. Then he asked, "I'm genuinely curious. Which one of you is older?"

Ella shrugged as I answered, "We're not sure, we've agreed to say me since I'm taking up my old responsibilities from District 11—making sure my sister and I both have something to eat. What upsets me, though, is that our stepfamily aren't being worked to death and we are and we barely get enough to eat let alone enough time to eat what we get—again, they're Career Lovers."

Caesar stiffened, growing angrier at how terribly Stepmother, Drizella, and Anastasia treated me and Ella.

Then we heard a knock on the door and Casca entered the room. He handed me a bouquet of rue flowers and tears streamed down my face. Then he got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked, "Nightlock of District 11, will you marry me?"

I gasped and choked out, "Yes."

Ella grinned and I turned to her, asking, "Maid of honor?"

She nodded excitedly.

I grinned as Caesar wrapped up the interview. "That's all we have time for, folks. This is Caesar Flickerman saying goodnight from Nanthia."


	20. Running Away

After the interview, Ella and I went upstairs to the attic where we quickly got out of the dresses and I arranged for them to sent to my house in District 11. Then, turning to Ella, I said, "My offer still stands—until Stepmother, Drizella, and Anastasia get home. It's your choice—come with me and be free or stay here and remain an Avox—a slave."

"I-I'll go with you," Ella decided.

I hugged her and helped her gather her few possessions. I also suggested bringing Bruno, Major, and the mice to throw Stepmother off—make it harder to find us and more plausible that we—she'd—run away. We got on a separate hovercraft and soon reached District 11. We quickly settled in at my house in Victor's Village. Ella grinned and said, "Stepmother's gonna flip when she discovers we're gone."

I nodded, grinning, in agreement—she was right that Stepmother would flip.


	21. The Propos

After we settled in, Ella picked up a tape labeled "Once And For All" and asked, "What's this?"

I glanced at the tape and shrugged. So we watched the tape.

I stared as I entered, flanked by Gale and Katniss. I paused the tape abruptly and whispered, "This is a propos from the Second Rebellion. I directed, choreographed, and wrote the whole thing—it's all the rebels calling on Panem to reject then President Coriolanus Snow—we aired it right before the Battle of the Capitol."

She nodded and then we resumed watching the propos.

"There's change coming once and for all. You makes the front page and, man, you is major news. Tomorrow, they'll see what we are and, sure as a star, we ain't come this far…to lose! Here they come! This is the story we needed to write as we're kept out of sight, but no more. In a few hours, by dawn's early light, we'll be ready to fight us a war. This time, we're in it to stay! Talk about seizing the day! Write it in ink or in blood—it's the same either way! They're gonna damn well pay! See ole Coriolanus snug in his bed—he don't care we're dead or alive. Three satin pillows are under his head, while we'se beggin' for bread to survive. Snow, you can stop countin' sheep. We're gonna sing ya to sleep. You got your thugs, with their sticks and their slugs, yeah, but we got a promise to keep! Once and for all, if they don't mind their manners, we'll bleed 'em! Bleed 'em! Once and for all, we won't carry no banners that don't spell 'FREEDOM!' Finally, we'se raisin' the stakes, this time whatever it takes, this time the union awakes for once and for all! Come on boys! Yeah! Let's get 'em! This is for kids shinin' shoes in the streets with no shoes on their feet! This is for guys sweatin' blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away! I'm seein' kids standin' tall, glarin' and rarin' to brawl—armies of guys who are sick of the lies, gettin' ready to rise to the call! Once and for all, there'll be blood on the walls if they doubt us! They think they're running this town, but this town'll shut down without us! Ten thousand kids in the square! Ten thousand kids in the square! Ten thousand fists in the air! Ten thousand fists! Snow, you is gonna play fair—once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! There's change coming once and for all! You're getting too old, too weak, to keep holding on! A new world is gunning for you and, Snow, we is too—till once and for all, you're gone! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all!"

Ella stared at me and I grinned innocently at her.


	22. The Tour

Then I grabbed her hand and said, "I'm gonna give you a tour. You can pick any bedroom you want—except that one." I pointed to the door that led to the room that had been Rue's. She nodded agreeably. "That was Rue's room. No one is permitted in there unless I am with them. Rose's room. Rae's room. My room—I'm pretty sure you want your own room. Mom and Dad's room. Servants' quarters are down that hall—let them do the cleaning. You'll only be responsible for and look after Bruno, Major, and the mice—they know that. Ricky's room. Ryan's room. Robbie's room. Living room. TV room. Basement. My favorite room—private gym."

Ella's eyes widened when she saw the gym. "You have your own indoor gym?" she asked, stunned. "In Nanthia, the only gym is in the king's palace."

I nodded and said, "I had it installed after my victory—I intended to do whatever it takes to keep my siblings—Rae, Rose, Ryan, Robbie, Ricky, and Rue—Rue was the next oldest after me—alive. It can also be adjusted to improve flexibility, mace swinging, tying knots, knife throwing, archery, using a trident, sword fighting, camouflage, and survival skills—almost all of which are tested in the Hunger Games." As I explained what could be done in the gym, Ella's eyes steadily widened.


	23. Where Are My Stepdaughters?

Lady Tremaine's POV

The ball was very nice. The Prince did make arrangements to come talk to the girls individually—under my supervision, of course.

Anastasia, Drizella, and I all returned home around 3am. We arrived and I opened the door, calling, "Cinderella! Ariana! We're home!"

When I didn't hear a reply, I ordered, "Girls. Go to bed."

Drizella hurried into her room.

Anastasia asked, "Mother, what's wrong?"

I smiled at my younger daughter and said, "I'm going to go check on your stepsisters." Anastasia nodded and then went upstairs to bed.

I headed up the stairs to the attic. I knocked on the door when it swung open. I entered the room and called, "Cinderella? Ariana?"

I lit a nearby candle and, holding it out, saw that the entire room was empty—there was no proof anyone had lived here. Then I screamed. Drizella and Anastasia raced up the stairs to join me. "What is it, Mother? What's wrong?" they asked.

"Your stepsisters are gone—they've run off," I answered, already plotting how I was going to find and punish my stepdaughters. But where were they?


	24. Crimes and Punishments

Ariana's POV

The next morning, I slipped out of bed and silently stole into the Meadow. I had to get some groosling—Ella had to try it. On the way home, though, I was caught by the Peacekeepers. I grimaced as I was led to the main square. Everyone, including Ella, quickly gathered.

"Nightlock, you were caught poaching. What is your plea?" Commander Walker asked.

"Guilty," I replied.

"You also skipped this past harvest. Your plea for that crime?" he pressed.

Seeder growled from behind Ella and Ella fearfully bit her lip as I answered, "Guilty."

"Since this is your first time skipping harvest and your fifth time being caught poaching, I sentence you to a public whipping of nine thousand three hundred fifty lashes." he intoned.

Enraged, Seeder yelled, "She wasn't here, Commander Walker!"

I nodded and muttered, "Better follow the law, Ella."

Then I walked over to where the whipping would occur and grabbed the pole. I squeezed my eyes shut and they stayed shut for the next five hours. After it was over, I collapsed into Seeder's arms and she, Ella, Chaff, Casca and Thresh took me to my house.


	25. Nursing

Then when I finally opened my eyes again, Ella and Seeder were treating my back. Chaff, Casca, and Thresh were probably at Chaff's house getting drunk—who was I kidding? Thresh and Chaff definitely were getting drunk—I wasn't sure about Casca. I'd never seen him drink but that meant nothing. Surely, he did drink sometimes, especially after what he'd just seen.

Ella murmured, "This is worse than anything Stepmother's done to me."

I sat up, winced, and Seeder asked, "What are you saying, Ella?"

"Stepmother used to hit me and lash me, too," Ella admitted.

This time, Seeder snarled. I glared and asked, "When?"

I signaled one of my servants to write down Ella's answers. "From when I was seven until I was fifteen," she answered.

Seeder took Ella into another room and counted the scars on her back.

They returned and Seeder reported, "Three sixty-nine hundred scars."

I nodded and I asked, "Besides the three hundred sixty-nine scars, how often did she hit you?"

"Another two thousand five hundred eighty times," Ella admitted.

My eyes widened, stunned—Stepmother would get two thousand nine hundred forty-nine lashes in a public whipping?

Ella looked at me and Seeder and asked, "Why are you two so upset about how Stepmother's been treating me?"

"Ella—it's child abuse!" Seeder exclaimed.

"Since children work in the fields during harvest, child abuse is a very serious crime here, punishable by public whipping, but the number of lashes is determined by the number of scars and other injuries suffered," I explained. "So, Stepmother is up to two thousand nine hundred forty-nine lashes."

Ella nodded silently and Seeder added, "Most times it's detected after one or two times, but to make a point, every cut, scrape, bruise, and scar are added together and that's the number of lashes for the guilty party, usually revealed when the abused child attempts to run away from them."

Ella nodded and asked, "What happens to the child?"

"They end up in the community home—orphans, abused children, and troubled teens all live there," I answered, "so it is a bit of a mess, but since you've got me you can stay with me."

Ella nodded, agreeably. Casca called, "Can I come in now?"

Seeder nodded and called, "Yes, Casca."

He flew into the room and knelt down beside me. "Oh god, Farmer Girl, I thought I was going to lose you," he rubbed my arm gently.

I nodded and whispered, "Stay with me tonight?"

He nodded and carefully kissed me. Ella looked at me and I whispered, "There's someone for you—you'll find each other."


	26. We've All Been Hurt, Ella

That evening, Ella cautiously asked, "Why did you skip harvest? Why were you poaching?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Your second question is easier to answer—I wanted you to try groosling—it is the best damn testing meat you will ever eat, Ella—it literally melts in your mouth. As for the first question, Ella, I was traveling, searching for a place I could call home. I had lost my entire family—I didn't know of your existence. I had already lost the first twelve years of my life so why stick around in a place that would continue taking from me? I had nothing left. I even believed that Casca was dead at that point, even though I knew full well he was alive. I was as broken as you can be and still be alive."

She nodded and I murmured, "All of Panem would—will—support you if you ever face Stepmother, Drizella, and Anastasia again."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Why?"

"Everyone saw you crying—saw you in pain—don't deny it Ella—you were really hurting—during the interview last night," I explained. "And we've portrayed Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drizella as three selfish and cruel women who care only for themselves and not about their stepdaughters and stepsisters, respectively. That was how many years of pain finally being released?"

"Twelve," she answered.

I hugged her and whispered, "I wonder if I'd found you sooner—sent you to District 12 or Disrrict 13—if you'd be safe."

Casca grabbed my hand and, holding out his other hand to Ella, said, "Ella, I know that Lady Tremaine and her daughters have hurt you. Lockie and I want to help you. We've been hurt too. Lockie is hurting from losing so much of her past and I was nearly killed. Look around—every person, including the Avoxes, here in Victor's Village—who am I kidding? Hell, in almost every Victor's Village—was somehow screwed over by either President Anna Snow or her son, President Coriolanus Snow."

I let out a harsh laugh and finished Casca's statement. "That's why we were so secretive about us being lovers. If Snow had found out, Casca would be dead. To protect us, Thresh and I had to pretend to be lovers! Thankfully, Thresh knew it was only an act and we kept it up until the Second Rebellion when we officially "broke up"—we never really were together. I guess that's the price you pay to become a Victor—you get screwed over! You wouldn't know it—from looking at Seeder or Chaff or Thresh—but Seeder struggles with drug problems and both Chaff and Thresh drink—a lot. Hell, almost every Victor has had a drinking or a drug addiction since their victory—because they want to forget the hell they lived through! I want to forget! The Gamemakers have the physical scars from the Games removed from the Victors—the tributes who survive the Games—and yet they did nothing for the emotional and mental—the psychological—and physiological scars! Almost every Victor—every person in Victor's Village would be a whole lot better off if they were given counseling! That's what I have been fighting for—counseling for the Victors—or some way to get away from the nightmares—the hell created by the Games—other than drugs and alcohol! That's a second reason for the private gym—a way of escape! Nearly every morning, my family would find me crying and screaming about needing to be better while training in the gym! To get me to sleep, they had to give me sleeping syrup or have Thresh come over and comfort me! That's why Casca and I asked Thresh to pretend be my lover—everyone already suspected that Thresh and I were lovers, so run with that story! I'm still struggling with nightmares—from the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games and the Battle of the Capitol! That's what woke me up last night—Rue's death. Casca and Rue were the ones who kept me from drinking or getting high on morphling. And that's why it's best for you—and me—to stay with me here at my house instead at Seeder's or Chaff's or Thresh's, Ella, so you can help me."

We eventually ended up watching the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, to better explain how the Games ended up screwing the Victors up.


	27. Should We Go Back?

That evening, I asked, "Ella, do you want to go back?"

"Are you crazy?" she demanded. "Here I'm a person who matters—for the first time in years—and you're suggesting going back?"

I changed my mind and said, "Promise me you'll be careful."

She nodded and whispered, "I promise."

"Night, Ella," I murmured.

"Night, Lockie," she answered.


	28. Drizella Must Pay!

A few days later, a friend of mine came from District 13. In addition, Enobaria, Beetee, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Chaff, Seeder, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, and Effie Trinket also showed up—none of them were happy. In fact, Haymitch was so upset, he was sober!

"Hey, Ricky," I grinned.

"Lockie, we are ready—the bombs are locked on Tremaine Manor and ready to be launched," he answered.

Then I asked, "Why?"

"Drizella needs to learn to be nice to those who are weaker!" he protested.

I froze and said, "Give me and Ella two weeks to get as many people out as we can... Everyone except for our stepfamily and get Drizella to apologize."

"On national Panem TV," he insisted.

I nodded and ran inside.


	29. Race to Nanthia

The instant I was inside, I ran into my room and grabbed my mockingjay necklace. I swiftly put it on and called, "Ella! We have to go! Now!"

She came over and I grabbed her hand and led her onto the hovercraft. I swiftly made the gesture of respect and held it out to the people in front of my house.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

I took a deep breath and said, "We're going to the Capitol and picking Caesar up. Then we have to go to Nanthia and either get Drizella to apologize—on national Panem TV—and get as many people as we can out—or get as many people as we can and let the place be bombed and become an inhabitable wasteland."

"How long?" she asked.

"Two weeks," I answered.

She nodded, tensely. We reached the Capitol and Caesar quickly joined us. We raced for Nanthia.


	30. Warning the Royal Family

When we arrived in Nanthia, Ella and I went straight to the palace and snuck in through the servants' entrance. We evaded detection and quickly met the king. "What brings you two young women here?" he asked.

"Henry!" he called.

I frowned and said, "Your Majesty, you must send a warning to the people to leave within the next two weeks!"

"Why?" a prince—Henry—entered and asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Because our older stepsister—Drizella—has managed to successfully infuriate the two groups you don't want mad—the Hunger Victors 'cause they could easily kill the person they're mad at and District 13 'cause they have nuclear bombs—in my homeland, my country, of Panem. Both groups have declared war against Drizella and unless she apologizes, Nanthia WILL become a inhabitable wasteland—unless everyone moves underground, like they did in thirteen."

"For what?" Henry pressed.

"For what she said to Ella," I answered. "The night of the ball—which is also the night we disappeared—Ella and I actually had an interview with Caesar Flickerman on national Panem television, which is why neither of us were at the ball—actually, I got engaged at the end of the interview, so I couldn't have come anyway. During the interview, something hateful that Drizella had said earlier that evening came up and Ella ended up in tears. Ella can—should she so choose—live with me in Victor's Village of District 11 simply because she is my twin sister. The same applies for Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. However, none of them can inherit the house nor the items within. When I die, everything will be taken back to the old house in the Sheath—the poorest part of District 11. The Sheath is equivalent to what was the Seam of District 12. The items will then go to my children, the oldest of whom, should I die before they are nineteen and are at least twelve years of age, shall sign up for tesserae or, if under twelve, on their twelfth birthday. If necessary, all the kids will eventually have signed up for tesserae."

Henry nodded and said, "We'll get them out."

I nodded and Ella and I raced to Tremaine Manor.


	31. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
